


Последнее чудо

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Мир, в котором у бога разума слишком мало работы, у бога отваги – слишком много, а у бога любви она всегда тяжелая – прямо как его характер. И только у простого пожарного Гало Тимоса все хорошо. Ну, пока он не решает обратиться к богам с просьбой.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Последнее чудо

Он проснулся от того, что его несильно, но решительно трясли.  
– Босс! Босс, вставай, там к тебе этот, – прошипел Гуэйра над ухом заполошным шепотом, и сон окончательно ушел.  
– Да быть такого не может, – пробормотал Лио, поворачиваясь на другой бок и пытаясь натянуть на себя одеяло. – Ты, наверное, перепутал, он к тебе, как обычно…  
– Вот именно, что не как обычно! – раздосадовано ответил Гуэйра и дернул за край. Пояснице стало ужасно неуютно. Как и всему Лио. – Ну, босс!  
– Босс, Гуэйра не шутит, – раздался голос Мейса, и Лио со стоном сел на кровати. – Этот, по ходу, тоже. Он правда к тебе. Мы бы не разбудили, если бы не были уверены.  
– Сумасшедший дом какой-то, а не небесная обитель. – Лио потер опухшее лицо, пригладил торчащие волосы и душераздирающе зевнул. В челюсти что-то звучно щелкнуло. – Который вообще час?  
– Кофе? – понятливо спросил Мейс, присаживаясь рядом. – Мы сгоняем на землю, если нужно.  
– Не надо. – Лио покачал головой и героически поборол следующий зевок. Улыбнулся, как он надеялся, не слишком кровожадно. Широко и мило – как и подобает богу любви и привязанности.  
Впрочем, дела у людей со всем этим обстояли нынче так, что порой было не до улыбок. Лио знал это наверняка, не раз спускался на землю и бродил, пытаясь понять, почему вместо просьб о счастье и взаимности все чаще слышал: «Вправь мозги этой идиотке, чтобы мой номер разблокировала и забрала заявление» и «Боже, пошли мне побольше денег, я ведь их так люблю!»  
Словом, прогулки год за годом делались все гаже и короче. Развлекал один кофе.  
Ну, и тот невозможный дуралей, который лет десять назад решил, что Гуэйра – не бог отваги (и слабоумия, как иногда добавляли за спиной, не особо скрываясь), а его лучший друг по переписке.  
Сначала смертный немного раздражал регулярными молитвами, больше похожими на школьное «Как я провел лето».  
«Боже, дай мне храбрости залезть в тот пруд с жабами, и на то огромное дерево, и еще, пожалуйста, пусть я буду смелым и не разревусь в среду, в мамин день рожденья. А, и еще дай силы съесть все печенье, что нам в приют привезли! И вообще все печенье в мире!»  
И так каждый день! Потом на небесах попривыкли – тут и не таких упорных видали за тысячелетия работы. Просто к началу третьего их, как и работы, стало меньше.  
Гораздо меньше.  
Вскоре забавный приютский пацан, не пропускающий ни единой вечерней молитвы, стал чем-то привычным и почти родным. Он вырос, сменив несколько патронажных семей, в которых пособие любили гораздо больше детей. Устроился в пожарный департамент, вечно лез в самое пекло, однажды чудом (действительно чудом: Гуйэра прибежал к Мейсу и упросил послать дураку немного мозгов) не лишился руки. Вместо бумажных самолетиков и яблок начал оставлять на алтаре в старом святилище Гуэйры бутылки с крепкой выпивкой – к огромной радости последнего.   
Гуэйра даже пару раз порывался смотаться на землю, представиться честь по чести и распить их с преданным фанатом лично, но на такие штуки требовалось особое разрешение. Ходить среди людей – сколько угодно, раскрывать свою сущность без особого повода всегда было под запретом.  
В отличие от Лио, Гуэйре катастрофически не хватало времени на прогулки. Отвага все еще требовалась людям регулярно и, к сожалению, почти никогда – в мирной жизни.  
– Ну, чего ему надо? – спросил Лио, борясь с остатками сна.  
– Гало Тимос, обращения за тринадцатое февраля.  
Гуэйра быстро пролистал свежие видеозаписи на огромном экране в покоях Лио. Хорошо, на небесах провели модернизацию: читать тысячи бумажных писем ежедневно было ужасно утомительно. Не говоря уже о глиняных табличках, которые вечно копились по углам...  
– Вот, – объявил Гуэйра и нажал на «пуск».  
– Не знаю, с чего начать. Я, это, нечасто к тебе обращаюсь. Да что там, я вообще с тобой, кажется, с пятого класса не говорил. Когда мне понравилась Мэг, а она меня огрела учебником, я как-то и решил – ну ее вообще, эту любовь. Короче, я к чему веду…  
Лио покосился в угол экрана: время записи – 5:40 утра. Значит, время сна самого Лио – четыре часа ровно. И почему людям вечно приспичит поговорить о важном в такую несусветную рань?  
Парень на экране почесал в затылке и тяжело вздохнул. Совести у тебя нет, Гало Тимос. Сам не спишь и другим не даешь, ну где это видано.  
– Вот я не сплю, – словно прочитав его мысли, сообщил тот. – И все думаю: а классно было бы не спать из-за кого-то. Не в смысле заниматься ночью глупостями вместо сна! – торопливо добавил он и ужасно смешно покраснел, так что алые пятна покрыли не только лицо, но и широкую грудь. Футболки Гало с детства не любил. – Нет, я был бы рад таким глупостям! Но дело не в этом. Я просто представил, как не сплю, потому что рядом спит кто-то очень важный, и я оберегаю его покой до самого утра. А потом целую в щеку и варю ему крепкий кофе… Я так-то обычно покупаю, но ради него и варить научусь!  
Лио тихо застонал. На мгновение в голове мелькнула совершенно дурацкая мысль: было бы неплохо оказаться сейчас в постели этого Гало, чтобы тот чутко охранял сон Лио от всяких идиотов вроде себя самого, а потом принес в постель чашку кофе.  
У всех богов были слабости, без которых бесконечно долгое существование стало бы совсем унылым. Кто-то жить не мог без рыбалки, кто-то собирал коллекционные модели машинок. Лио вот любил кофе. И очень любил спать.  
Бог любви он, в конце концов, или кто?  
– А потом, после завтрака, пока еще есть время до работы, я бы… Ну, неважно. – Гало откашлялся и потер пунцовые щеки. – В общем, дорогой бог. Если у тебя найдется минутка, если ты не занят чем-то важным…  
– Например, сном, – пробурчал Лио, и Мейс тихо фыркнул за его спиной.  
Хорошо тому. К богу разума и спокойствия обращаются нынче редко, дрыхни себе целыми днями, пока не настанет время сессий в университетах, или просто слоняйся без дела. Лио слышал, Гуэйра даже притащил к Мейсу в небесные покои приставку и умудрился подключить к экрану. Только сам страдал, что не находит времени на игры.  
– …то, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сделай, чтобы я встретил кого-то классного. У меня мало опыта в таких делах, поэтому очень нужна твоя помощь. А я не подведу, будь уверен!  
– А дальше там ко мне. У него соревнования по поеданию пиццы в пожарном отделении. Босс, ты уж того, – хмыкнул Гуэйра, выключив запись, – позаботься о дураке, а? Он все-таки хороший парень. Может, найдешь ему кого-то?  
– Я подумаю, – кивнул Лио и, не сдержавшись, широко зевнул.  
– В кафе рядом с домом Гало варят отличный кофе, босс. Я слышал, у них есть кокосовый раф. Ты вроде такой еще не пробовал? – тут же вклинился Мейс, подлец такой.  
Ладно. Сперва кофе. Потом – личная жизнь Гало Тимоса.  
Именно в таком порядке. Главное, не перепутать.

***  
Раф оказался на вкус абсолютно ужасен. Исключительно из уважения к баристе, открывшему ради него заведение на десять минут раньше положенного, Лио допил приторную жижу и тут же заказал обычный капучино, чтобы избавиться от привкуса кокосового мыла во рту.  
Он мог пойти в любое кафе – в городе их, слава богам, то есть им, хватало, – но к неожиданному адепту и его окружению стоило присмотреться поближе и лично. Мало ли, еще начнет оставлять в святилище Лио пиццу. И что с ней делать?  
– Еще одна ранняя пташка! – сообщил отвратительно бодрый бариста, повернувшись на звон дверного колокольчика. Смуглая физиономия засияла. – Гало! Ты сегодня не первый посетитель, представляешь? Как обычно, двойной латте с тройным ореховым сиропом и зефиром?  
– Гадость какая, – пробормотал Лио вполголоса.  
Похоже, недостаточно тихо: Гало Тимос резко развернулся и уставился на него во все глаза.  
Его рот распахнулся, взгляд сделался странно растерянным.  
– Боже, – прошептал Гало, и Лио почувствовал, как собственная челюсть начинает отвисать.  
Нет, этого не могло быть. Обычным людям не под силу узнать в нем бога, это просто невозможно. Разве что Гало – пророк? Нет, их уже пару сотен лет не появлялось на земле, глупости!  
– Боже, не думал, что ты так быстро, – глядя на него в упор, добавил Гало торопливо и так же тихо, но Лио прекрасно расслышал.  
И очень захотел оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Желательно, в теплой постели, под тяжелым одеялом, чтобы никого не видеть. С ума сойти, напороться на пророка и на какого – дурака без чувства самосохранения, готового лезть в огонь и воду ради людей!  
Как и делают обычно все пророки, обреченно подумал Лио. Радовало одно – по счастливому случаю Гало повезло встретить его, а не Гуйэру, который так упорно пытался познакомиться. Страшно представить, что бы эти двое наворотили.  
– Привет, – выдавил Лио и отхлебнул кофе, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса.  
Что там говорит протокол? Опознав пророка, увести из людного места, а дальше провести разъяснительный инструктаж и…  
– Привет! – ответил Гало куда бодрее и густо покраснел, совсем как полчаса назад на видео. Нет. Сильней. – Не знал, что тут бывают такие жаворонки, как я!  
– Очень рано начинаю работать, – просипел Лио.  
– Тяжелая, наверное, работа? – поинтересовался Гало с нервным смешком.  
Он еще и издевается. Поглядите на этого просветленного.  
– Непростая, – сдавленно кивнул Лио. – Как, уверен, и твоя.  
Он выразительно посмотрел на пожарную форму Гало, и тот сравнялся с ней цветом.  
– Дыши, пожалуйста, – попросил Лио почти без насмешки, и Гало послушно задышал.  
Лио стало жаль недотепу. Не каждый день сталкиваешься с настоящим богом. Гало, наверное, видит вокруг него золотое сияние? Вроде, в протоколах было так. Давно пора их обновить.  
– Да это что! Так, мелочи! Уверен, твоя сложнее! Вот ты какой серьезный тип! Учитель? Или врач?  
Он дождался очередного невнятного кивка (в конце концов, белоснежная обитель немного напоминала больницу внешним видом и иногда – «персоналом») и тут же продолжил:   
– Дай угадаю, легкие лечишь? Или сердце? Точно, сердце!  
Лио порадовался, что не пил в этот момент кофе, иначе тот пошел бы у него носом. Надо же. А этот Гало, оказывается, не так глуп, как казался на первый взгляд. Вот, даже на подколки способен.  
– Да. Лечу сердца, – ответил Лио, справившись со сбившимся дыханием. – Будут проблемы с твоим – обращайся.  
Он подмигнул – не один же Гало тут способен на шуточки, в самом деле, – и откинулся на спинку стула. С лицом Гало в этот момент творилось нечто невообразимое. Лио уже всерьез испугался, что тот сейчас засветится на весь квартал, или воспарит, или начнет вещать пророчества, но щеки Гало наконец стали человеческого цвета, и тот объявил:  
– Конечно! Врач – это офигенно! Слушай, а в какой больнице ты работаешь? Тут рядом детская, но ты, наверное, во взрослой? Это в соседнем квартале, да? Ты недавно переехал в наш район? А то я тебя раньше не встречал. Тебе у нас понравится, зуб даю! Кофе тут – огонь! Да и соседи ничего! – Он снова рассмеялся нервным, слишком громким смехом.  
Бариста выразительно покашлял, и Гало, не глядя, взял у него свою чудовищную бурду, которую и кофе-то нельзя было назвать.  
– Меня Гало зовут! – Он зачем-то показал на собственное имя, записанное на картонном стаканчике размашистым почерком с завитушками. – А тебя? Можно, я к тебе подсяду? – спросил он, уже плюхаясь за его столик, и Лио захотелось вылить кофе на свою дурную голову.  
Не пророк. Просто идиот.  
Запавший на него с первого взгляда идиот, с ужасом понял Лио. Обычно такая фигня случалась во времена, когда он еще мог свободно ходить по земле в истинном облике, в парадных одеяниях, потоках света и розовых лепестков. А не щеголял в потертой косухе, которую Мейс подарил ему на семь тысяч девятьсот пятьдесят… неважно какой день рождения.  
И без спецэффектов.  
Гало облизнулся, глядя на Лио жадно и голодно, словно на десерт к кофе. На гору десертов.  
А Лио еще шутил про сердца...  
Нет. Нет, нет, нет, так свое утро он начинать отказывается!  
– Да. Кофе тут отличный, – прохрипел Лио и отпил капучино.  
Надо было срочно что-то придумать, пока все не стало еще хуже. Он покосился на стакан Гало и заметил: имя выписано с куда большим изяществом, чем его собственное. А это что, сердечко в конце?  
Лио перевел взгляд на баристу и хмыкнул. Отлично. Судя по хищному взгляду и неестественно широкой улыбке, с которой тот наблюдал за посетителями, Лио все понял правильно. Надо же. Мэг с учебником, значит, Гало не по вкусу. Глупые люди, никогда не замечают того, что у них под носом. Осталось дело за малым.  
– Ты не сказал, как тебя зовут. – Гало улыбнулся ему гораздо искреннее и теплее, чем бариста.   
Смущенно, очень ласково. Эта улыбка осветила все небольшое кафе в серый февральский день.  
Надо будет его все равно проверить. Может, не пророк, а просто какой-то духовно одаренный… Альтернативно.  
– Лио. Меня зовут Лио. Приятно познакомиться, – чинно представился он.  
– Это в честь бога любви, да? Тебе подходит. Просто идеально, – просиял Гало, и Лио загородился стаканом.  
Мало опыта в таких делах, значит? Ну да, как же. Флиртует безо всякого стеснения.  
– Твои родители очень тебя любили, раз так назвали, – добавил Гало, и в его голосе послышалась грусть.  
– Я их почти не помню, – честно ответил Лио и прикусил язык.  
Боги возникли из пустоты и хаоса. Не лучшая семья, что тут скажешь. Какая есть.  
К удивлению, Гало не стал ничего орать или тараторить. Помолчал, глядя на него внимательно и все так же ласково. Коротко кивнул.  
– Значит, у нас много общего, – выговорил спокойно и просто, снова сосредоточенно умолк.  
Лио облегченно выдохнул и взял себя в руки. Ладно. Судя по тому, что он узнал – и что с азартом рассказывал время от времени Гуэйра, – Гало все-таки был неплохим парнем. Медаль какую-то в прошлом месяце получил за спасение, по новостям, вроде, даже передавали…  
– А ты не очень разговорчивый, да? – невесело усмехнулся тот, отпивая из высокого стакана.   
Над верхней губой тотчас забелела полоса молочной пенки. Хорошо хоть зефирка не прилипла.  
– Да. Ты испачкался, Гало Тимос.  
– Точно! – Тот быстро утерся тыльной стороной ладони и, нисколько не смущаясь, облизнул ее. Поднял на Лио удивленный взгляд. – А ты откуда знаешь мою фамилию? Я вроде не говорил.  
– Новости смотрю. – Лио кашлянул. – Ты у нас герой.  
– А! Это да! – Гало гордо расправил плечи, но радость на его лице быстро потухла. – Ты не думай, я не зазнаюсь. Просто работа такая: иногда рискуешь, иногда получаешь награды. Я ж не ради них! Ну, ты-то должен понять: тоже ведь стараешься ради людей!  
Даже не представляешь, как.  
– Я тебе верю, верю, – торопливо согласился Лио, опасаясь очередной тирады.   
Чтобы подготовиться к ней, ему нужно было выпить еще кофе. Возможно, весь, что здесь имелся.  
Да и к чему спорить? Только безумцы вроде Гало каждый день идут на жертвы ради совершенно незнакомых людей, которые еще не факт, что поблагодарят.  
Безумцы – и боги.  
– У нас правда много общего, Гало.  
– Ага. – Тот, явно смутившись, взъерошил волосы. – Спасибо! Это, ну, важно. Когда кто-то верит тебе. И в тебя.  
Даже не представляешь.  
Забавно. Людям, как и богам, тоже без этого не прожить.   
– А может, мы… – Гало глянул на часы на стене, застонал, поднялся из-за стола и вымученно улыбнулся: – Я, наверное, тебя уже достал своей болтовней. Ну, пока, Лио! Увидимся! Обязательно приходи за кофе!  
Лио только кивнуть успел, и дверь за Гало захлопнулась.  
– Что-нибудь еще? – сладко пропел бариста, и он замотал головой.  
Мало ли, подсыпет еще в стакан стрихнину. На Лио, конечно, не подействует, но лучше не рисковать. У него впереди долгий, очень долгий день.  
От одной мысли, что придется возиться с Гало Тимосом еще и завтра, залезть под одеяло захотелось просто невыносимо.

***  
– Босс, он снова к тебе.  
– А?  
Гуэйра мялся на пороге и явно не знал, куда деть глаза. Лио поморщился. Сколько раз просил не звать этим глупым прозвищем, но нет, Гуэйре с Мейсом оно понравилось, и теперь не отвяжешься. Да, он был старше их, но уж никак не главнее. Тем более в нынешнем странном мире, где некоторым богам впору устраиваться на работу хоть в пожарное отделение, хоть в кафе, чтобы не свихнуться от безделья.  
На небесах имелась пара покоев, откуда уже много лет никто не выходил. Иногда Лио завидовал их обитателям. Гораздо чаще – молился сам, чтобы с ним такого не случилось.  
– Хорошо, я посмотрю. Разберусь пока с текучкой.  
– Да, конечно! Ты не торопись, все норм! Ну, я пошел. Опять эти придурки что-то на Востоке затевают.  
Лио перевел взгляд обратно на экран. Нашел папку Гало Тимоса, присвистнул: шесть входящих видеосообщений за утро, ничего себе. Подождет. У Лио срочное дело с парочкой из дома престарелых, неровен час, еще не успеет. А потом надо помочь двум игрокам в американский футбол, которые заваливают просьбами день-деньской, а просто поговорить друг с другом, вот идиоты, не догадываются.  
Лио вздохнул. К чему тратить божественные силы там, где люди сами могут разобраться – достаточно лишь немного подтолкнуть. Опоздавший автобус, неожиданная гроза, пришедшее не на тот номер СМС.  
Большое чувство складывается из мелочей.  
Лио дождался, пока из душевой футбольного клуба синхронно придут два почти одинаковых видеосообщения, убедился, что там не осталось никого, кроме страдающих недотеп, и щелчком пальцев заклинил старый замок на дверях. Все, можно возвращаться к несостоявшемуся пророку.  
Он залез на кровать с ногами, удобно завернулся в одеяло и нажал на «пуск».  
– Спасибо! Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо…  
Лио кашлянул и нажал на быструю перемотку; спустя пару секунд Гало перестал скакать как припадочный, замолчал и уставился с экрана прямо на него, будто знал, что за ним наблюдают. Лио даже стало немного не по себе. Он вернул обычную скорость и поглубже натянул одеяло на голову.  
– Он умный. Совсем молодой, а уже врач. И добрый. Предложил обращаться за помощью, хотя вовсе меня не знает. И такой красивый, – прошептал Гало и улыбнулся той сумасшедшей улыбкой, способной освещать целые комнаты. – Никогда не думал, что на свете бывают такие красивые. Он правда похож на какого-то бога!  
– Какого-то, – недовольно фыркнул Лио, обхватил руками колени.  
Когда-то в его честь воздвигали храмы, жрецы и жрицы день за днем пели ему песни и возносили хвалу, люди делали щедрые подношения, не ограничиваясь одними молитвами. Сейчас пару раз в год смертные оставляли в святилищах Лио и на редких домашних алтарях букеты. Всегда находились долбоебы, подкидывающие пачку презервативов, а уж об истинном почитании и речи не шло.  
Поэтому смотреть на Гало было неловко. Будто из древних времен перенесся в наши дни исступленно верующий жрец, готовый вечность служить своему богу.  
Не богу. Человеку. Гало искренне считал его таким же смертным, как он сам, и заслуживающим любви. Это было горько, но иронично, не поспоришь.  
– Я раньше дурак был, – сообщил Гало, и Лио снова фыркнул. А сейчас, значит, резко поумнел, ну да, разбежался. – По правде сказать, никогда особо в тебя не верил. Теперь – верю.  
Это было смешно и нелепо. Гало рассказывал ему о нем же, нахваливая обоих, и Лио не знал, расхохотаться или вырубить запись от досады.  
– Я думал попросить смелости у бога отваги, как обычно, – продолжал тот. – Но потом решил: раз уж ты мне так помог, может, выручишь еще раз? Я очень хочу пригласить Лио на свидание. Пусть он согласится, а? Ну, если сам захочет, конечно. Мне почему-то кажется, что захочет, – поспешно добавил он и глубоко вздохнул. – Он же меня узнал! И согласился, что у нас много общего! Это точно судьба! Приглашу его…  
– Только не в ваше кафе, – хмыкнул Лио и врубил следующую запись.  
– Просто хотел еще раз сказать спасибо! Ты классный! И он! Все вокруг офигенно классно!  
Лио закатил глаза.  
Следующая.  
– Пусть ему нравится пицца с ананасами! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
Следующая.  
– А если все выгорит, я тебе на алтарь такое принесу, такое!  
Страшно представить. Следующая.  
– Извини, что так редко с тобой говорил. Мне правда стыдно. Сам понимаешь, с тех пор, как мама с папой… Ну, в общем, мне казалось, меня никто никогда в жизни не полюбит. Я думал – не страшно. У меня внутри все равно этой любви завались, на весь мир хватит. И откуда только берется? Думал, даже если никого не встречу, то и ладно, один спокойно проживу. А если хорошего человека найду, и он меня не полюбит – не беда, я могу любить за двоих. Но увидел Лио, и вот… – Гало не улыбался и смотрел в пол. – Так странно. Мы даже не поговорили толком, а почему-то такое чувство, будто давно знакомы. С ним легко. И очень сложно. Наверное, это и есть… – Он покраснел. – Я очень хочу ему понравиться. Очень хочу тоже стать важным. Я раньше и не знал, как это много значит. Прости. И спасибо.  
Лио выключил очередную запись и отвел глаза. Их почему-то щипало.  
Глупый смертный, глупый одинокий мальчик.  
Лио почти забыл, каково это – когда в тебе столько чувства, что хватит на всех. И он был таким. Юным богом, желавшим одарить любовью весь мир. Когда он стал таким старым? Таким циничным? Когда ему перестали петь песни? Делать богатые подношения? Нет, конечно, нет.  
Мир зачерствел, и Лио вместе с ним.  
Это неправильно. Любовь всегда любовь. С первого взгляда или сотого. Была тысячу лет назад, будет спустя тысячу.  
Один смешной не-пророк заново открыл ему эту простую истину. И в каком-то смысле, как и надеялся, стал важен. Надо поскорее свести его с тем баристой. И Гуэйра наверняка обрадуется.  
Лио улыбнулся, включил последнюю запись и застыл с вытянутой рукой. Улыбка медленно сошла с лица, он закусил губу и подумал: видео попало сюда по ошибке. Это была не молитва. Не хвала. Не просьба. Это было совершенно неуместно…  
– Боже, – простонал Гало и запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в стенку кладовой. Он что, прямо на работе?.. – О боже, – выдохнул Гало, зажмурившись и кончая в кулак, и Лио позорно выключил запись.  
Забрался под одеяло и закрыл глаза. Лицо пылало. Нет, раньше ему, конечно, доводилось сталкиваться с такими восторгами смертных. Иногда он даже на них отвечал.  
Лет четыреста назад.  
Надо было что-то делать, и делать срочно.  
– Тебе помочь? – осторожно поинтересовался слоняющийся по небесной обители Мейс, и Лио только покачал головой. – Зря, – донеслось в спину, но он не придал этому особого значения.   
Пусть лучше Гуэйре поможет. Вечно тот пытается влезть в дела людей с головой.  
Не стоило брать с него пример. Ни в коем случае не стоило.

***  
– Доброе утро! Рад вас снова видеть!  
Лио сухо кивнул баристе, забрал свой капучино, решительно отказался от омлета с помидорами (и стрихнином) и устроился за самым дальним столиком. Хорошо, вчера взял себя в руки и не понесся сюда, как какой-то глупый смертный, охлаждать чужой пыл. И что на него нашло?  
Лио поперхнулся кофе и закашлялся, представив, как смотрел бы в лицо Гало после того, что наблюдал на экране. Потянулся за салфеткой и пропустил момент, когда хлопнула дверь, впустив прохладный воздух и чересчур горячую радость.  
– Ты вернулся! Привет!  
– Я и не исчезал, – пробурчал Лио, пытаясь поджечь взглядом несчастные салфетки.  
Казалось, это у него сейчас получилось бы и без божественных сил.  
– Ты испачкался. Вот.  
Горячие пальцы быстро стерли каплю молока со щеки, Лио вздрогнул и поднял глаза, сталкиваясь с невозможно счастливым взглядом. Гало смотрел на него и сиял, как будто ему вручили сотню медалей разом.  
Лио пересмотрел вчера запись с награждения. И еще парочку. Как Гало плавал в пруду с лягушками и другие… интересные видео.  
– Как обычно? – раздалось из-за широкой спины Гало, и тот кивнул, нисколько не беспокоясь, что бариста не видит его лица.  
Это не дело.  
– Хороший тут кофе, – начал Лио, приглашающе махнув рукой на соседний стул. – И бариста замечательный, правда? Давно вы с ним, кстати, знакомы?  
– Правда! – радостно согласился Гало, усаживаясь рядом.   
Немного подумав, подвинул стул ближе. Потом еще ближе. Потом – просто возмутительно близко.   
– Рикардо – мировой парень! Я его сто лет знаю! Спас из пожара его будущую жену вместе с ее котом, так он меня с тех пор бесплатно поит кофе, представляешь? Рикардо, не кот, ха-ха!  
Лио отхлебнул капучино и поморщился. Молодец какой.  
Он тоже молодец. Не додумался пролистать старые записи этого Рикардо, которого уже вознамерился сосватать неуемному влюбленному. Действительно, зачем, у богов же отменная память, несмотря на тысячелетия за спиной. Ха-ха.  
– Остыл? – Лио удивленно поднял бровь, и Гало кивнул на его стакан: – Кофе остыл, наверное? Тебе невкусно, я же вижу. Давно меня ждешь?  
– Я не тебя жду, – отчеканил Лио.  
Гало сжал губы, подскочил на ноги и поспешил к стойке за своей бурдой. Лио стало стыдно. Бог, а врет в лицо. Не пристало ему так себя вести. Особенно с человеком, который искренне в него верит.  
И так же искренне портит ему жизнь.  
– Я жду, пока окружающий мир станет чуть менее невыносимым, – со вздохом исправился он, на этот раз ни в чем не соврав.  
Вернувшийся Гало повеселел.  
– Он иногда – та еще задница, ага?  
– Что?  
– Ну, мир вокруг, – пояснил Гало.   
Уселся, отпил, сразу же предусмотрительно вытер ладонью рот. Может, он и не так безнадежен...  
– Мне тоже так часто кажется. А потом думаю – ну и что? Я ж могу его изменить к лучшему! Ну да, я не бог, чтоб рукой махнуть – и все проблемы исчезли. – Противореча своим словам, он тут же лихо взмахнул стаканом, нисколько не опасаясь заляпать весь стол и одного плохо выспавшегося бога. – Но с чего-то начать вполне смогу, как думаешь? С какой-нибудь мелочи?  
Лио попытался скрыть непрошеную улыбку, но вышло не очень.  
– Работа достала? – прозорливо предположил Гало, мучительно всматриваясь в его гримасу, и Лио тяжело вздохнул.  
– Даже не представляешь, насколько. Коллеги норовят спихнуть на меня свои дела. Подопечные… ведут себя как полные идиоты и не желают делать, что надо. Модернизация не всем нравится, дураки старомодные вокруг.  
Удивительное дело, но жаловаться Гало на жизнь оказалось ужасно легко. И, пожалуй, приятно.  
– Когда меня все бесит или просто непонятно, как дальше жить, я уезжаю на озеро в горах, колю ломом лед и ору, пока не попустит, – важно ответил тот.  
Лио фыркнул, живо представив, как ходит по небесной обители и вопит во всю глотку. Весело, ничего не скажешь. Веселей бы только стало, если бы там очутился Гало. Ох, и шороху бы он там навел!   
Лио бы полюбовался.  
– Отличная идея, – признал он. – Надо как-нибудь пригласить тебя к себе на работу. С ломом. Может, тогда недовольные притихнут.  
Или хотя бы на время оглохнут.  
– А я что – я могу! – закивал тот. – А тебе надо со мной съездить в горы. Классное место, отвечаю! Я тебе дам мотоциклом порулить, если захочешь.  
– Спасибо, – очень серьезно ответил Лио.  
После вчерашнего вечера он прекрасно знал, как сильно Гало Тимос дорожит своим мотоциклом. И физической формой. И призом за поедание пиццы. И…  
– Тебе понравится. Сосны, свежий воздух. Простор. Никого. Ну, только я. Но я буду молчать, обещаю.  
– Можем поорать вместе. Для усиления терапевтического эффекта, – милостиво разрешил Лио, завороженный неожиданно заманчивой картинкой, и Гало поперхнулся зефиркой.  
Нет. Безнадежен. Лио закатил глаза и машинально отер брызги с его щеки. Гало опять забыл, как дышать, и Лио тут же одернул себя, схватил со стола салфетку и вытер выпачканные пальцы.  
Что-то он тоже забылся.  
– Да. Мир порой – сумасшедший дом, – снова вздохнул он и добавил: – И да – думаю, иногда людям под силу что-то изменить.  
Например, свое дурацкое поведение. Если очень, очень сильно постараются. Лио верил.  
Другого выхода у него не было.  
– Таким, как мы с тобой!  
– Скорее, как ты, – осторожно поправил Лио, и Гало засиял так, что стало почти невозможно смотреть.  
– И прям сейчас я исправлю твое настроение! Можно кофе угощу?  
– Валяй, – согласился Лио. – Только не сладким! – прокричал он Гало в спину.  
Ну и куда того понесло? Лио только собрался перевести разговор на коллег Гало – глядишь, и среди них нашелся бы кто симпатичный, на видео рядом с тем мелькала парочка...  
– Ага! Сейчас Рикардо сделает! Я только… руки помою и вернусь!  
Лио закрыл лицо ладонью и содрогнулся от мысли, какое видео будет ждать по возвращении в небесную обитель. Нет, это уже слишком!  
– Ваш капучино.  
– Спасибо. – Лио вздрогнул, когда стакан с громким хлопком опустился прямо перед ним на стол.  
– Гало – хороший парень, си, сеньор доктор? – с улыбкой спросил Рикардо, и Лио неопределенно пожал плечами, ощущая привычное раздражение.  
– Я его почти не знаю. Может, и нет…  
– А я – очень хороший друг Гало, – невозмутимо продолжил Рикардо, и улыбка стала острой, как клинок, с которым Гуэйра шлялся по земле все семнадцатое столетие.  
И по небесной обители – тоже, изрядно выводя из себя Мейса.  
Рикардо склонился ниже, сверкнув зубами, протер несуществующее пятнышко на столе.  
– Не обижайте моего друга. – Он покачал головой и провел по столешнице с таким нажимом, что раздался скрип. – Будьте поласковей. Он вчера шесть раз заходил, спрашивал, не видел ли я вас.  
– С чего бы мне делать вам дневную выручку, – хмыкнул Лио.  
Нет, смертные явно обнаглели за последнее время. Надо будет проверить жену этого типа. Может, не такая уж там и любовь.  
– Деньги не важны, – сообщил Рикардо с прежней лучезарной улыбкой и гибко выпрямился. – Самое главное в жизни – любовь.  
– Вы, наверное, регулярно молитесь ее богу, – меланхолично выговорил Лио, и Рикардо презрительно дернул углом рта.  
– Нет. Моя жена молится. А я не верю в эти глупости.  
– Ну и зря! – разнеслось по всему кафе, и Лио забарабанил пальцами по столу.  
Рикардо как ни в чем не бывало отправился обратно за стойку, а Лио напряг память и расцвел.  
Вспомнил. Богу любви она молится, как же! Гуэйра рассказывал о бойкой девушке из этого города, которая заваливала его мольбами дать ей мужества не прибить чересчур ревнивого ухажера и не опрокинуть на его дурную голову кофемашину. Точно, того звали Рикардо. Значит, Гуйэра справился и отмерил ей нужную порцию отваги. И слабоумия, раз все закончилось свадьбой.  
– Я вот ему регулярно молюсь, – сообщил Гало, усаживаясь на свое место.  
Нет. Гало явно забыл, где его место. Что этот человек вообще себе позволяет, подумал Лио рассерженно, рассматривая раскрасневшееся взмокшее лицо. И быстро же управился на этот раз!  
«Сам виноват. Расслабился, разболтался. А еще божество».  
– Думаешь, у него есть на тебя время? – поинтересовался он, не сдержавшись.  
Из-за стойки раздалось неделикатное покашливание, но Лио его проигнорировал. Он и так дал смертным слишком много воли. Да, молитв с каждым годом все меньше, в богов верят не миллионы, а тысячи, но Лио не побежит выполнять любую их прихоть. Это удел людей: драться за любовь, завоевывать ее, жаждать всем своим существом. Лио – не какой-то жалкий смертный.  
Он бог.  
Бог того, чего ему так отчаянно не хватает. Иначе зачем бы Лио сидеть здесь, цедить кофе и тратить второй день подряд на одного невозможного дурака.  
И в самом деле, зачем?  
– Конечно, – уверенно кивнул Гало с мягкой улыбкой, от которой заныли виски. – Он добрый. Я уже убедился. У него есть время на всех.  
– Кроме себя, – прошептал Лио, решительно поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Надо было продумать нормальный план по устройству личной жизни этого упрямца, а под пылающим взглядом сделать это казалось ужасно трудным. В конце концов, кроме Гало, в мире оставалась еще куча верующих со своими просьбами и бедами.  
– Мне пора на работу. Какая бы ни была, кто-то должен ее делать. Прощай.  
– Увидимся! – прокричал Гало ему вслед.  
Его взгляд жег затылок, будто Гало сам обладал какой-то чудесной силой.  
– Надеюсь, нет, – искренне ответил Лио и захлопнул за собой дверь.

***  
Он завалил себя делами и просидел перед экраном до вечера, разбирая даже самые глупые и несрочные просьбы. В любви нет ничего неважного.  
Большое складывается из мелочей.  
Из взъерошенных волос, светлой улыбки, широкой груди, которая отлично смотрится в футболке и без нее. Из веселого плеска воды в пруду и тихого смеха, из хриплого дыхания вперемежку с грохотом рушащихся горящих балок, из рева мотора и шелеста сосен. Из негромкого «Спасибо».  
Когда больше не осталось оправданий и поводов отвлечься, Лио открыл одно-единственное новое сообщение в папке Гало Тимоса.  
Пунцовая физиономия в зеркале тесного туалета кафе выглядела изрядно помятой.  
– Может, выпьем как-нибудь где-нибудь что-нибудь кроме кофе? – выпалил Гало, утер пот со лба и звонко хлопнул себя по нему ладонью. – Нет, боже… Боже, пожалуйста. Тебе ведь все под силу. Пусть я перестану вести себя как идиот и найду нужные слова. Я ведь ходил на свидания пару раз, сам приглашал, меня приглашали. Вокруг всегда полно людей, ну, работа у меня такая. Но никогда не было, чтоб увидел человека – и больше ни на кого не можешь смотреть. Никого больше не замечаешь. Я Лио всего два раза в жизни видел, а уже не представляю, как буду без него. Без его шуток. Без кофе по утрам. Без его улыбки. Особенно, когда он ее спрятать пытается. Такое разве спрячешь... Она ведь светится. Мне вчера так хорошо было, я даже испугался. Думал, проветрюсь, поору немного, и меня попустит. А сейчас столкнулся с ним, поговорил – нет, нифига не отпустило, только хуже стало. То есть лучше. Нет, хуже. Знаешь, он пальцами по столу стучит, если нервничает. А еще они очень холодные. Я заметил, когда он мне щеку вытирал. Так захотелось их согреть, хоть разок. Пожалуйста. Помоги. Я что угодно ради этого сделаю.  
– Дурак, – прошептал Лио, глядя, как Гало стискивает собственные пальцы на краю раковины и молча смотрит на отражение лихорадочно горящим взглядом. Минуту, две, три. – Дурак. Ничего не надо. Ты уже все сделал.  
Храмы, подношения, песни. Тысячи лет поклонения. Надо было стать обычным человеком, чтобы наконец узнать, что это такое – когда кто-то влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, наплевав на логику и здравый смысл, не зная ничего про твои божественные силы, не требуя никаких подарков и чудес.   
За твое раздраженное утреннее ворчание. За кривую улыбку.  
За самые важные в мире мелочи.  
Чтобы выбить разрешение открыться смертным, нужно порой потратить несколько недель и иметь очень веский повод. Повод Лио был достаточно веским, чтобы разрешение оказалось в кармане к вечеру.  
Проверка потенциального пророка – пусть и грозящая обернуться неудачей, – это вам не шутки.  
Проверка собственного здравого смысла – тем более.  
– Привет.  
– Привет.  
Гало застыл перед ярко освещенной дверью кафе, облизал искусанные губы. Предложил негромко:  
– Зайдем? У них вечером скидка на десерты.  
Лио покосился на хищно маячащего за стойкой Рикардо и внутренне содрогнулся, представив, как тот сожрет его за малейший косой взгляд.  
– Давай лучше прогуляемся.  
Квартал был так себе, ни парков, ни проспектов, но Лио применил немного божественных умений, и они с Гало самой короткой дорогой дошли до набережной. Гало, тараторивший без умолку о насыщенном рабочем дне, за который он успел спасти от огня пятерых людей, собаку и хомяка, а от коллег – две пиццы, запнулся. Удивленно заозирался по сторонам, а потом звонко рассмеялся.  
– Надо же. Не заметил, как мы сюда пришли. Ничего не замечаю, – сказал он рассеянно и замер. Откашлялся, стащил с плеч куртку и накинул на Лио.  
Ах, ну да. Февраль. Люди мерзнут.  
Люди часто мерзнут.  
Хорошо, богам не бывает ни холодно, ни грустно.  
– Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать. Прежде чем ситуация станет совсем неловкой, – торопливо добавил Лио, подходя ближе и возвращая ему куртку.  
Гало закаменел, молча забрал ее, а потом с видимым усилием улыбнулся.  
– Ага. Конечно. Я понимаю. Можешь ничего не говорить. Я больше не буду тебя доставать. Даже здороваться не стану, если хочешь. Мне только кое-что надо закончить. Я ж пожарный. А тут одно дело как раз горит. Ты уж прости, пожалуйста.  
«Пожалуйста», – зазвучало эхом, словно Гало невозможным образом научился обходиться без сообщений, отправляя все мольбы прямиком Лио в голову. В сердце.  
Когда его губы коснулись губ Лио, оно забилось отчаянно и громко, перекрывая все звуки вокруг. Начало рваться наружу, к другому глупому и огромному сердцу так яростно, что Лио пришлось собрать все божественные силы, не дав тому выскочить из груди.  
– Прости, – горячо выдохнул Гало, отстранился и прохрипел: – Ничего себе! Ничего себе!  
Лио зажмурился и тихо застонал.  
– Глаза, да? – спросил он и тут же сам себе кивнул. – Почему-то всегда первыми выдают они. А если и после такого не верят, то начинаешь светиться весь как лампочка. Потом розовые лепестки, никогда их не любил. Ну и для совсем упертых можно сотворить пару чудес…  
– Ты – Лио.  
– Ну да, я же представился.  
– Нет. Ты – Лио.  
Лио тяжело вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
– Этого всего не должно было произойти, – пояснил он, стараясь прикрыть их ладонью. – Ты просто так активно заваливал меня просьбами, и я решил лично к тебе приглядеться перед тем, как помочь. И за тебя замолвил словечко один мой товарищ. Большой фанат, кстати.  
– Тоже новости смотрел? – выговорил Гало со странным выражением, и Лио кивнул.  
– Ага. Каждый день.  
Раскрасневшееся лицо Гало осунулось.  
– Вы видите нас, когда мы… заваливаем просьбами?  
Кивок.  
– О Боже!  
– Даже не начинай!  
Гало заткнулся, схватившись за голову. Лио нервно зашагал вдоль набережной, свернул на полдороге и вернулся назад. Гало продолжал стоять на месте и молчал, крепко стиснув кулаки и опустошенно глядя на воду. Надо перед ним извиниться, подумал Лио. И предложить ему стереть память. Для этого, правда, нужно еще одно разрешение, но тут будет проще…  
Себе память не сотрешь.  
В вечернем воздухе густо пахло розами, морем и тоской.  
– Меня ведь можно назвать упертым? – спросил Гало внезапно, и Лио нахмурился, смутно чувствуя подвох.  
– Да. Еще каким.  
– Тогда, может, сотворишь для меня одно небольшое чудо? Какое угодно.  
– Ладно.  
Гало ощутимо расслабился, улыбнулся спокойно, и тревога понемногу отпустила. Все в порядке. Смертный понял, где его место, осознал свою ошибку и больше не станет лезть. Можно сделать маленький подарок. А в будущем подыскать для Гало кого-то хорошего. Важного. Будет непросто, но Лио, конечно, справится. В конце концов, он бог. Ему все под силу.  
Все, кроме собственного сердца, но он и с ним совладает.  
Лио развернулся к заливу, прищурился, глядя на пляшущие на воде редкие огоньки, щелкнул пальцами – и небо вспыхнуло десятками фейерверков, осветившись ярко, как лицо Гало всякий раз, когда тот его видел.  
– Это дракон? Класс! А это пицца? Пицца, да? Офигеть, никогда не видел фейерверк в виде пиццы! – завопил Гало, тыча пальцем вверх.  
Смешной. Говорил, Лио красивый. А сам так часто в последнее время глядел на себя в зеркало и не видел, насколько красив.  
Люди смешные. Так мало понимают. Так много чувствуют.  
Боги ничуть не лучше.  
Фейерверк наконец отгремел, и ночь затопила весь мир прохладной тишиной. Странно, он же не должен чувствовать холода. Не надо было отказываться от куртки. И проводить так много времени на земле – тоже.  
– Классно, – выдохнул Гало и повернулся к нему. Окинул долгим взглядом и без лишних слов снова натянул Лио на плечи свою куртку. – Только я, кажется, все еще не до конца тебе поверил. Можно последнее чудо? И я отстану. Честное слово. Больше не побеспокою. Буду донимать твоего друга, как раньше. Или твоих коллег. Тех, которые дураки.  
– Отличный план, – сварливо ответил Лио, чувствуя нарастающий жар, и волнение, и острое желание запустить еще одну порцию фейерверков прямо в чью-то глупую голову. Или в приоткрытый рот.  
Зачем Гало его так распахнул? Не для ритуальных песен же. Нужно было обязательно выяснить. А для этого – рассмотреть получше. Поближе. Дотронуться. Еще раз, и еще. Пальцами. Губами. Языком.  
Стоны Гало были слаще песен, его губы – горячее пламени храмовых факелов, его объятия – крепче любых клятв, что давали люди богам.  
Его чувство – могущественнее божественных сил.  
– Терпеть не могу пиццу, – сообщил Лио, когда смог продышаться. Долго хохотал, глядя на растерянную физиономию Гало, пока наконец не стало стыдно. – Нам вообще не нужны пища и вода. Кофе – это так, слабость. Но я могу съесть с тобой суши. Скажем, в пятницу. Надеюсь…  
«Надеюсь, до пятницы я смогу сочинить что-нибудь, что убедит небеса, как важно возродить на земле культ жречества. Разумеется, в совершенно новой, модернизированной форме. С соревнованиями по поеданию какой-нибудь гадости в конце каждой недели и другими сплочающими коллектив мероприятиями. А если нет – пошлю всех куда подальше и возьму отпуск».  
В конце концов, всегда можно работать удаленно. Приставку же на небеса протащили, почему бы не спустить на землю один монитор. А кровать и одеяло Лио найдет. Обязательно.  
– Я постараюсь не отвлекать, – очень серьезно заявил Гало, не торопясь выпускать его из рук. Покусал губу задумчиво, не менее серьезно изрек: – Может, куплю себе кляп.  
Лио заткнул его самым действенным и приятным способом, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе. Если бы он задержался на земле еще хоть на пару минут, то наверняка застрял бы до пятницы. Или дольше.  
– Босс, не поверишь, он только что молился Мейсу, – сообщил ему первым делом Гуйэра, вытаращив глаза.  
– Поздно, – гробовым голосом добавил Мейс и аккуратно поправил на Лио чужую куртку.  
– Он так-то неплохой ведь парень, да? – без прежней уверенности протянул Гуэйра, и Лио похлопал его по плечу.  
– Ага, – ответил он искренне. – Самый лучший.  
Он запер дверь в свои покои, устроился на кровати и улыбнулся так широко, что начало саднить уголки и без того полыхающих губ. Долго смотрел в потолок, будто на том транслировали самые горячие мольбы самого горячего в мире пожарного. Потом включил монитор, погрузившись в дела и стараясь не коситься на папку Гало Тимоса. Лио слабо верил, что тот выполнит обещание и продержится до пятницы.  
Зато он верил в Гало. Так же сильно, как тот – в него.  
В бога любви, который испытал ее впервые в жизни.


End file.
